


Shiho’s Smile

by angelicghoul



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Background Relationships, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: After some time, Shiho returns to Tokyo. It’s her observations of others that make her wonder about her own feelings...





	Shiho’s Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for  volley star zine on tumblr. It’s not out yet but have been given permission to post my piece. Enjoy some meaningless fluff <3

Bright blue eyes and that smile, it was always there. It had been a whole year since she left Tokyo but it hadn’t seemed that long at all. In her dreams, everything was just how it used to be. Before the mess. She couldn’t turn back time, then again, she knew none of it was her fault. She understood that now. Moving away was difficult and she missed Ann terribly. At least when she dozed off, she wasn’t alone. The car halted to a stop and Shiho’s eyes opened. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep so abruptly, but it had been a long journey. That and she was nervous. It was the first time she had been back since she left and the first time in three months since she last saw her best friend. A lot had changed, they were both third years albeit not at the same school. It was hard being so far away and she couldn’t say she was used to it. She knew she would never be.

The cab door opened, and Shiho stepped outside.

“LeBlanc is just down that street, it’s narrow so you’ll have to walk.” The cab driver spoke as she nodded.

 

“It’s fine, I’d rather walk anyway.”  
The ground felt steady, her feet firm and stable. Time had passed since her recovery, but it felt like yesterday when she was stuck in that bed. She shuddered at that thought as she took her small case and started off towards the small café. Luckily it was only five minutes away.  
  
Shiho pulled out her phone, ready to text Ann but the door had already swung open. With not even a chance to catch her breath, Ann’s familiar scent was surrounding her in a warm embrace. God, she had missed her.  
  
“Hey.” The blonde smiled as she stepped inside. “Come on in, we can sit over there!” Her enthusiasm was infectious. Like a warm summer’s day, it never changed. She didn’t want it to either. Shiho watched as Ann grabbed her hand without a moment’s hesitation and dragged her off to a booth nearest the door. She sat down, with her friend sitting just opposite. Just like old times. She didn’t want to leave Tokyo, but her parents had decided for her. In a way, a new start was what she needed although it was hard leaving her best friend behind. It was always going to be difficult, but they were both there in that moment and no else truly mattered.  
  
“It’s so good to see you! I’ve missed you so much.” Ann rested her hands on the table, just as Shiho went hold them in her own.  
  
“Me too, I mean that.” The tone of sincerity was in her voice, the conviction strong. “Every day I think about you.”  
  
She watched her friend rub her eyes. “Hey stop, you’re gonna make me cry.” Shiho shook her head, just as she looked around the café.  
  
“Oh look, it’s Sakamoto-kun and…sorry I forgot his name.” She frowned.  
  
“Amamiya-kun. Yup, it’s the two losers.” Ann laughed, as she too watched the table at the other side of the café.  
  
“HEY SHUT UP! Hey Shiho.” Ryuji stood and waved before he went back to his friend.  
  
Shiho laughed as Ann stuck out her tongue.  
  
“I love them really.” Her smile said it all. She was happy that Ann had more friends, ones that could be there for her when she couldn’t. She felt comfortable in knowing that she would always have support. Besides, her friends seemed like good people. Good friends that she wished she could have known better herself.  
  
Shiho leaned up onto the seat, peering her head over at the other table again. She couldn’t help herself. She only dipped her head when her eyes caught their gaze. A giggle left her lips as she settled back down. “So, when did they start dating?”  
  
It was an innocent question but one that made Ann almost spit out her drink, snorting. “Wait, you’re serious?” She stopped laughing before she shook her head.  
  
“Mhm, I just thought...” Shiho shrugged. “It’s just the way that they look at each other.” She pondered out loud as she glanced over again, tapping her glass. Ann seemed to follow her gaze and nod.  
  
“You’re not wrong, I mean, I’ve seen it too.”  
  
“Do you think Sakamoto knows?”  
  
“What?” Ann frowned, pursing her lips together. Cute.  
  
“That his feelings are not unrequited.” Shiho pulled at the straw at the corner of her glass. In her honest opinion, she didn’t think he did.  
  
“I dunno. He’s pretty oblivious most of the time so probably not. It’s frustrating!” Ann shook her head while Shiho laughed with a small smile.  
  
“That’s probably not the reason. I guess he feels like it just won’t happen, which is fair.” She nodded. “It’s actually pretty common, to believe that something good won’t happen to you because you feel you don’t deserve it.” A niggling thought that she knew all too well.  
  
Ann’s tone changed and she frowned. “You shouldn’t think like that, Shiho.”  
  
“I…it’s nothing. I’m just thinking out loud, sorry.” Her cheeks flushed red, as she tried to hide them with the palm of her hands.  
  
“It’s okay. You’ll be happy, I promise. You’ll get everything you want.” That smile again, it made the blood rush even more to the surface. Damn.  
  
The girl exhaled and sighed. “I’m not sure that’s possible.”  
  
Ann stared at her for a moment with an expression that Shiho hadn’t seen before. For the first time since she met her best friend, she couldn’t read her face. Not that she had time to, as gentle lips were pressed to her now burning cheek.  
  
“I promised, didn’t I?” Ann pulled away, although her hands were now holding Shiho’s face. The girl looked back at her in disbelief, before her own lips curled into a smile that replicated her best friend’s.  
  
“Ann…”  
  
“Shiho…” Ann’s voice was soft as she brushed back a stray tuft of Shiho’s hair, their faces barely an inch apart. “I love it when you smile.”  
  
It was the first time that she realised she hadn’t done so since the accident and she couldn’t stop now.


End file.
